Mikan In Wonderland
by Demon D. Dino
Summary: <html><head></head>Gimana Kalo cerita Alice In Wonderland dibikin versi GA-nya?kalo penasaran silahkan baca fic ini. kalau ada kesalahan silakan tinggalkan review dan Di-chan akan berusaha memperbaikinya...</html>


Mikan In Wonderland

Disclaimer: Tachibana Higuchi

By: Demon D. Dino

Mikan bersama kakaknya, Kaname, duduk dibawah pohon sakura. Sementara Kaname membuat boneka dengan serius tanpa mempedulikan Mikan yang hampir mati karena bosan. Tiba-tiba seorang anak berambut pirang berlari melewati Mikan dengan terburu-buru. Mikan sangat bingung melihat anak itu karena meskipun memiliki wajah yang manis tapi dia mengenakan pakaian anak laki-laki bangsawan dan makin bertambah binggunglah mikan saat menyadari bahwa anak itu memiliki sepasang telinga kelinci warna putih dikepalanya!.

"Gawat! Aku sudah terlambat!" ucapan anak setengah kelinci itu sambil melirik jam saku yang baru dia keluarkan dari saku pakaianya.

Karena terkejut sekaligus penasaran, Mikan langsung mengejar anak bertelinga kelinci itu tanpa pikir panjang. Anak it uterus berlari membawa – Mikan yang mengejarnya, masuk kedalam hutan yang belum pernah Mikan lihat. Mikan tidak tahu mengapa dia mengejar anak setengah kelinci itu, tapi sepertinya kedua kakinya seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya. Mikan terus berpikir kemana kira-kira kedua kakinya akan membawa dia pergi hingga tiba-tiba Mikan memasuki sebuah gua, tidak lebih tepatnya sebuah lorong, lorong gelap yang sangat panjang. Mikan tidak dapat melihat apapun tapi kedua kakinya masih terus berlari membawa Mikan entah kemana. Saat Mikan mulai ketakutan tiba-tiba dia melihat seberkas cahaya, jalan keluar!. Tidak sampai satu menit bagi Mikan untuk menyadari kalau dia sudah keluar dari lorong karena meskipun bodoh, Mikan tahu lorong gua yang tadi dia masuki berada di alam terbuka sedangakan dia berada di dalam koridor panjang yang dipenuh banyak pintu.

"Aku bisa dibunuh Ratu kalau masih belum sampai ditempatnya saat ini juga!" sebuah suara menyadarkan kembali Mikan yang sempat melamun.

Namun saat memcoba melihat siapa yang baru saja berbicara, Mikan langsung menyadari keterlambatanya ketika dia meliaht si anak setengah kelinci baru saja lenyap dari pandangan dengan memasuki salah satu pintu.

"Hei, tunggu aku!" teriak Mikan spontan, tapi sudah terlambat. "Aah! Aku harus segera mengejarnya! Loh? rasanya ada yang aneh dengan kakiku…" ucap Mikan sambil memperhatikan kakinya.

1 menit kemudian

"Aku sudah berhenti berlari! Akhirnya!" ternyata Mikan baru saja mempetunjukan kebodohannya yang paling parah. Dasar Lemot! (Author dihajar Mikan FC)

"Umm…jadi sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan ya? Oh ya! Aku mengejar anak setengah kelinci itu! Tapi kenapa aku harus mengejarnya?" Mikan sekarang bertanya dan menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya persis orang gila belum minum obat.

"Aah, iya…aku harus mengejarnya agar bisa menanyakan pertanyaan penting itu. Eh, tapi tadi dia masuk ke pintu yang mana ya?" karena ingatan Mikan cuman sepotong-potong akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencoba semua pintu.

Pintu pertama terkunci, pintu kedua juga terkunci, pintu ketiga masih terkunci, dst sampai pintu ke-100.

"Hah…hah…hah…gawat…hah…tenagaku habis…" Mikan ngos-ngosan didepan pintu ke-100.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya sebuah suara kepada Mikan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya suara yang lain.

Dengan menggunkan sisa tenaganya, Mikan berusaha menoleh ke sumber suara dn kemudian mendapati dua orang anak perempuan yang sebaya denganya.

"Aku Mikan, siapa kalian berdua?" tanya Mikan sambil mengatur nafasnya. Entah mengapa setelah melihat kedua anak didepannya ini, Mikan kembali mendapatkan semangatnya yang sempat hilang entah kemana.

"Kami Anna dan Nonoko, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Mikan chan?" tanya Anna dan Nonoka bersamaan. Hebat!

"Aku sedang mengejar seorang anak laki-laki bertelinga kelinci yang lari memasuki salah satu pintu disini. Tapi aku lupa dia masuk ke pintu yang mana, jadi aku coba semua pintu disini, tapi kekunci semua…" jelas Mikan panjang lebar.

"Anak laki-laki bertelinga kelinci?" tanya Anna binggung.

"Mungkin maksud dia Luca-pyon, Mikan-chan, Luca-pyon pasi sedang ada di Istana sekarang. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin bertemu denganya, kau harus ke Istana mawar." jelas Nonoko pada Mikan.

"Jadi namanya Luca-pyon, kenapa dia ada di Istana Mawar? Bagaimana caranya aku kesana?" tanya Mikan bertubi-tubi.

"Tenang Mikan chan, jangan terburu-buru. Luca-pyon ada di Istana mawar karena Ratu tidak pernah mengijinkannya jauh-jauh darinya kalau tidak, akan ada satu nyawa melayang. Memang terdengar kejam tapi Ratu sangat menyukai Luca-pyon" sekarang Anna yng berbicara.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya Ratu sangat menyeramkan…" ucap Mikan takut-takut.

"Memang, tenang saja. Sepertinya Ratu menyukaimu, buktinya dia meengunci semua pintu diruangan ini"

"Ah, kau benar Nonoko-chan! Kalau Mikan-chan sampai benar memasuki semua pintu, pasti akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama bagi Mikan-chan untuk sampai ke Istana" sahut Anna antusias.

"Memang semua pintu disini menghubungkan ke tempat yang berbeda-beda. Jadi Mikan-chan hanya bisa melewati pintu ini!" seru Nonoko sambil tiba-tiba bejongkok. Ternyata ada pintu super kecil!

"Itu pintu kucing…?"Ucap Mikan sambil menujuk pintu yang cuman setinggi 30 cm.

"Bukan, ini pintu penguin peliharaan Ratu, pintu ini merupakan jalan pintas ke Istana"

"Tapi Anna-chan, bagaimana aku bisa memasuki pintu sekecil itu?" tanya Mikan polos.

"Kau hanya perlu memakan roti ini. Roti ini akan membuatmu mengecil sedangkan permen ini akan membuatmu besar kembali" jawab Nonoko-chan sambil memberikan Mikan sebuah Roti dan permen.

"Kalian tidak ikut?" tanya Mikan sambil memakan rotinya.

"Tidak sekarang, tapi nanti kami akan kesana untuk mengikuti pertandingan dodge ball" jawab Anna kalem.

"Dodge Ball? tapi baiklah, aku pergi dulu sampai jumpa dan terimkasih" ucap Mikan mini sambil memasuki pintu kecil itu.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati Mikan-chan, karna jalanmu akan penuh duri" ucap Anna saat Mikan sudah tidak ada.

"Tentu saja akan penuh duri, karen itulah Istana itu disebut Istana Mawar" sahut Nonoko kalem.

"Hahaha! Kau benar Nonoko-chan!"

TBC

Few! Gak nyangka jadinya panjang banget padahal targetnya mau bikin ONE SHOOT. Oke cukup sekian di chapter ini. Arigatou Minna! Tolong direview ya!


End file.
